


Don't Leave Her In Any Doubt

by Occasionalcoffeethereturn



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalcoffeethereturn/pseuds/Occasionalcoffeethereturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After David's attendance at St Ann's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Her In Any Doubt

His legs powered him upwards to stand, his hands thumping together in rabid applause. He has no words to describe how proud he was of her. He felt a stinging at the corner of his eye and blinked furiously to keep the tears away, concentrating on the solid beats made by his clapping and the sounds echoing around the theatre. The appreciation surrounding him made his heart swell and he marvelled at the audience around him, simply overwhelmed.

An arm looping through his brought him back to the present, the thunderous sounds dying down as voices began to chatter around him animatedly, excitedly.

He leaned down to hear his sister talking, speaking in hushed tones next to his ear.

'I take it she knows David.'

'Knows what?'

'Please tell me you've told her you're in love with her.'

His toes curled inside his shoes rooting him to the spot, watching as people pushed past each other to exit their seats.

Laurie looked at him and shook her head from side to side. 'I mean it's been, what. Twenty five years?'

He exhaled a long breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding for the best part of four hours and patted his hand on top of hers. Of course Laurie knew. Of course she did.

'I forget how well you know me.'

Laurie tilted her head towards the stage and gave him a warm smile. 'Not as well as some people do.' 

She turned around and spied an emptier looking aisle over the opposite side of the stage and tugged on his arm. If they walked quickly they could miss the crowd while the lights were still dimmed. She moved towards the exit, reaching up to kiss his cheek as she disentangled her arm from his. He looked at her, puzzled. They were supposed to head back to hers for coffee.

'You have a star to see backstage. Go to her. Give her my love. And David? Don't leave her in any doubt of how you feel.'

His chest felt fuzzy as his heartbeat started to steadily increase. The blood was rushing down his arms to the tips of his fingers, his body beginning to thrum with the excitement of seeing her. Life was short, and time with people you love was so very precious.

He caught the eye of a theatre assistant who smiled at him in recognition.

'You think I can... Go back there?'

The young girl nodded and guided him through a series of doors and corridors with her swipe access. His palms were becoming more sweaty as his long strides struggled to keep up with her surprisingly fast pace. She stopped abruptly, her hand raised and knuckle poised in front of a blank door. She looked at him at the last minute, as if asking for his permission to knock for him and he nodded. Maybe he looked more nervous that he thought he was. 

The door clattered open in front of him, deep blue eyes warming at the sight of him. She was dressed in a pale pink silk robe, make up remover in one hand as she gazed at him, open mouthed.

'You... You were here? Tonight? You came tonight?'

Her voice raised several inflections as she asked each question, the sounds of her words becoming tighter as she fought back tears. She was hoping he'd come to see her perform but knew it might create more questions for them from paparazzi and unwanted intrusion. She'd accepted after he didn't show on the very first evening that he probably wouldn't come, and tried to stop feeling so disappointed with every passing show. Now here he was, hazel eyes alive with excitement, a palpable heat and energy coming from him. He was as buzzed as she was.

He nodded, reaching his hands out to twine his fingers with hers. Their palms moulded together as his thumb stroked her skin. He touched his lips to hers, his kiss soft and sweet. It made her heart ache for more.

'Sweetheart you were amazing. I...'

His voice cracked and he turned his head upward towards the ceiling, fighting off tears before meeting her eyes again. She wished he wouldn't fight them.

'I am so so proud of you Gillian.'

Her cheeks reddened and her fingers squeezed against his. She couldn't hide the grin that had spread across her features, the honesty behind his words clear as crystal to her. David didn't do things without overthinking them beyond a recognisable answer but tonight he had an odd new clarity about him. Such a subtle change that she was sure only she would notice.

'Thank you.'

'No. No thank you. I...'

He faltered again and she remained patient with him, waiting as he spluttered the words out. He'd clearly come here with intent and purpose and could just have easily slipped away out back after the performance.

'I'm... I'm grateful to be a part of your life. A significant part I hope.'

She paused. The second hand on the wall ticked on and in the distance she almost heard the wall between them fall as he tore it down. In for a penny, in for a pound. 

She held up her thumb and index finger to him in a gesture suggesting he was, just a little bit and then laughed it off.

'You are,' she whispered, her tone serious.

'I really want to be.'

She drew his lips to hers again, his fingers cradling her face and tangling into her hair. He wondered if she could feel the love he was trying to put behind each brush of his lips, each taste of his tongue against hers. She pulled away from him, whimpering as she did so.

'Wow.'

'I get a wow? I don't usually get a wow.'

'You do.'

They breathed next to each other, foreheads touching together as she grasped onto the lapels of his jacket.

'Laurie told me something tonight.'

'Your sister came too?'

He nodded, his nose rubbing hers. She smiled excitedly at him and he couldn't help but smile back. She really was adorable tonight.

'She told me not to leave you in any doubt about how I felt about you.'

It was her turn to nod now and he felt her fingers tug on his jacket just a little tighter. She waited, breath held, to hear words she'd been wanting to hear for a very long time.

'I'm in love with you, Gillian.'

Her breath got stuck in her throat causing her to hiccup a little. Her arms reached inside his jacket, her head resting on his chest.

'I was beginning to think you'd never tell me.'

'I'm sorry I made you think that way. I'm so sorry.'

'Hey,' she pulled back to look up at him. 'It's okay... You said it. You mean it. And I love you too.'

He smiled, moving his hands quickly around her ass to lift her off the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist automatically and she giggled delightfully as he spun her around twice, both of them more than a little dizzy. He kissed her again, their lips barely able to meet thanks to their smiles.

'Go sign baby. Do your thing and let me take you home.'

'I'd love to.'


End file.
